Nightmare
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus and Arcee are happily together. But Arcee worst nightmare has other plans. Will Arcee be able to conquer them OptimusxArcee
1. Chapter 1

**Optimus and Arcee are together and always will be. But Arcee worst enemy had other plans. **

* * *

Optimus P.O.V

I walked around base looking at everyone; checking if they are okay. Most are sleeping accept Ratchet. I frowned and walked up to him.

"You should get some rest old friend" I said as I walked to him

"I know Optimus" said Ratchet "But I can't sleep"

"You should go old friend" I said

"Okay"

"Everything is fine"

Ratchet nodded and walked to his base. I shook my head and went to my base. I just hope nothing goes on during the night.

…

I got out of recharge. I walked to base. Ratchet was working on the computer.

"Morning Prime" said Ratchet

"Morning" I said as I raised an eyebrow.

I was then grabbed from someone from behind.

"Hey" said Arcee

"Hey" I smiled

I walked around giving Arcee a piggy back ride. She laughed and rubbed my back.

Arcee then got off. Bumblebee walked in along with Bulkhead.

"Well come on guys" said Arcee "Let's get the kids"

Bulkhead nodded. I watched them go and I sat down staring at Ratchet.

"What…?" asked Ratchet

"You look really funny old friend" I said with a smile

"Oh haha" said Ratchet

There was alarm system going on. I got up and stood next to Ratchet.

"I'm getting energy on these coordinates" said Ratchet

I groaned and I looked back to see Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee driving in.

"We took the kids to school" said Arcee

"Good" I said "Now we have some work to do"

Arcee nodded along with Bumblebee. Bulkhead walked up.

"What is it this time?" asked Bulkhead

"I don't know but we are going to find out" I said

Ratchet got the coordinates and opened the ground bridge.

"Autobots Roll Out" I said as we transformed and drove to the bridge.

We appeared on the coordinates and stood in fighting position. We didn't see anything.

"Autobots search the area" I said

They split up and looked around the place. Nothing was there. Maybe it got away. I then heard a yell. I turned and ran to see what happen. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Bulkhead was tangled in this one string type thing. It was like a spider web. Arcee and Bumblebee came to my side and stopped.

"NO" Arcee whispered

"Don't worry Bulkhead we will get you down" I said

"Hurry boss, I don't like spiders" said Bulkhead

I climbed up the tree and cut one of the webs. I then cut the other.

"Uumm Hold on….wait….Prime" said Bulkhead "You could stop cutting"

I cut another one and he fell right down; landing flat on his face.

"Oh sorry Bulkhead" I said as I jumped down the tree.

Bulkhead just lifted thumbs up.

"It's Airachnid" said Arcee "I have to find her"

"No Arcee" I said "You can't go alone"

"I know what I'm doing" said Arcee

"No Arcee" I said "Revenge never solves anything"

Arcee sighed and nodded.

"She is probably gone already" I said "Ratchet Bridge us back"

Ratchet set the Bridge on and we went back to base. Arcee just went right past Ratchet and right to her quarters.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ratchet

Bumblebee shrugged and kept walking. I came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"It was Airachnid" I said "Arcee wanted to find to her but I didn't let her"

Ratchet nodded. I nodded and went to my quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus P.O.V

I heard some noises and I got up to check what is going on. I walked past each quarters and I stopped when I heard Arcee crying. I sighed and knocked.

"Who…is it?" she asked

"It's me Optimus"

Arcee opened the door and I walked in. I closed the door behind me and I went over to Arcee.

"Arcee" I whispered

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I didn't mean to wake you"

"Its fine" I said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she whispered

"I know something is wrong Arcee" I said "Please tell me what it is"

"Airachnid"

I breathe in and out. I then held her hand.

"I just want to defeat her…I want to destroy her" she said "For everything she had done to me"

"I know its hard Arcee" I said "But you are better than that"

Arcee looked away. I held her chin for her to face me.

"I know it hurts" I said "But revenge is never the answer. You can cost your life. You can cause others to get hurt"

"I can take care of myself" said Arcee

"That's what you say Arcee" I said "But deep down, you want someone to hold you"

Arcee looked down and jumped up to hug me. I kissed her softly.

"I'm just scared" she whispered

"I know"

"She had done so much" Arcee whispered "I want her gone. I'm afraid that she might hurt someone else"

"She is not going to hurt anyone or you" I said

Arcee nodded and kissed me again. I rubbed her back and I went to her neck. She moaned and brought me closer to her.

"Arcee, I promise one day we will catch her" I said "The day will come and you will be strong"

Arcee nodded.

"But I don't want you to be alone" I said

She nodded "I understand"

I smiled and I got up. "Come with me"

I led Arcee to my room and we slept on my berth. Arcee snuggled close to me and I hugged her tight.

I kissed her temple and fell asleep along with Arcee.

_"__ARCEE…!" Optimus yelled _

_Arcee ran as fast as she could. She searched looking for Optimus. She ran up and down. _

_"__ARCEE…!" Optimus yelled again _

_Arcee stopped in the middle of the forest. She kept running and she stopped dead in her tracks. She sees Bulkhead trapped in some ice chamber. _

_"__Arcee" yelled Bulkhead "Help me" _

_Arcee ran up to him and she banged on the window. Then ice started forming and going up. _

_"__Bulkhead!" yelled Arcee. Bulkhead then disappeared on ice. "NO!" _

_Arcee turned around quickly and sees Bumblebee tied down. _

_"__NO! Bumblebee" Arcee yelled _

_Arcee ran up to him but was too late to catch him. Bumblebee then disappeared into the woods. Arcee yelled and ran after Bumblebee but he was gone. Arcee looked down and cried. _

_"__ARCEE….!" Optimus yelled _

_Arcee got up and ran to where the yell was coming from. She jumped and ducked. _

_"__OPTIMUS" She yelled _

_Arcee was then trapped. She struggled to get free. She gasped as she saw spider webs tied to her. _

_"__NO!" she yelled_

_She then heard laughter and someone approaching her. She gasped at the sight. _

_"__Airachnid!" she whispered _

_"__Hello Arcee" Airachnid said "Nice to meet you again. It's been a long time" _

_"__What do you want?" Arcee asked _

_Airachnid laughed "Nothing, I want you to be my slave" _

_"__Hell no" said Arcee _

_"__As you wish" said Airachnid _

_Airachnid climbed up and cut something. Arcee gasped as someone fell and hanged from his hands. _

_"__OPTIMUS….!" Arcee yelled _

_"__Arcee" Optimus Yelled _

_Airachnid went to Optimus and held her claw towards Optimus neck. Optimus just stared at her with anger. _

_"__NO…Airachnid NO please no" Arcee begged _

_"__Too late" laughed Airachnid _

_Airachnid then slashed Optimus. _

_"__NOOO….!" Arcee yelled _

"OPTIMUS….!" Arcee yelled as she shot up gasping.

I got up quickly and hugged her tight.

"Arcee" I whispered "I'm right here"

"Optimus" Arcee cried out "Oh god"

"Shhh" I whispered "its okay"

Arcee hugged me tight; fisting her hands.

"Oh it was horrible. You were killed" she cried

"Shh" I said "It's okay it was only a dream. I'm right here"

Arcee placed her head on my chest and cried out. I soothed her and rubbed her back. After a few minutes she fell back to recharge. I lay down with her tight against me. I wish I can keep the nightmares away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus P.O.V

I woke up and I see Arcee cuddle up against me. I smiled and watched her sleep. She looks so peaceful and beautiful.

I got up slowly trying not to wake her up. I kissed her head and walked out. Everyone was still in recharge or sleeping.

I sat down and looked up at the computer. Ratchet comes in and sits right next to me.

"Morning old friend" I said

"Morning" he said

I smiled and looked up.

"Hey…umm…I heard screaming" said Ratchet "Last night you mind if you tell me what happen?"

"Arcee had a nightmare" I said

"Oh…" said Ratchet

"It was with Airachnid" I rubbed my head and shook my head.

"At least it's just a dream"

"I know" I said "But I wish I can stop those dreams. Help her move on"

"You can help her but it will take some time"

I looked at Ratchet. He nodded and went back to work. I heard some noises and Bumblebee came walking in along with Arcee.

She yawned and stretched her arms out. I smiled and walked up to her. I then kissed her. She smiled.

"Good morning" she said

"Morning" I said "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes…thank you" said Arcee

I nodded and went back to stand next by Ratchet. Bulkhead comes in with a smile.

The alarm went on and we all stood right behind Ratchet.

"What now..?" said Arcee

"There seem to be some decepticons" said Ratchet "There are tracking something"

"Open the ground bridge" I said

Ratchet nodded and opened it. We all except Ratchet went to the coordinates. We were ambushed and we took cover.

Arcee and Bulkhead went one way and Bumblebee and I went the other. We hid behind the rocks shooting at the decepticons.

Breakdown came in and started shooting. Bulkhead grunts and runs out after him.

"BULKHEAD" I yelled.

I sighed and went to cover for him along with Bumblebee. Arcee came out and started shooting. I was then thrown far back. I looked up to see Airachnid.

"No" I whispered

Bumblebee came up and shoots her. She groans and left running. Arcee saw her and went after her.

"No…Arcee" I yelled

Bumblebee and I went running after her.

"I won't let you get away" Arcee whispered

Arcee jumped and brought her down with a kick. Airachnid groan and got up quickly.

"Arcee" she said with a smile "I knew you would follow me"

"Let's end this" said Arcee as she jumped up and kicked her right on the face.

Airachnid got up and kicked Arcee. They both fought. I stopped and held back Bumblebee. I looked around and looked at the top.

"It's a trap" I said "Arcee fall back!"

Arcee grunts and kicks Airachnid. She then ran but was punched down by Airachnid.

"I got you" said Airachnid

Arcee stared at her confused. Airachnid tripped Arcee and she left running. Airachnid then cut her spider web. Arcee looked up.

A boulder was coming down. She closed her eyes not wanting to see anything.

"NO!" I yelled as I got up and ran towards her. I pushed her far as the boulder lands right on my leg. "AAHHH"

Arcee rolled to the other side. She gets up and looks in shock. I groaned as I tried to pick up the boulder.

"Optimus NO" Arcee yelled

She came running to me and tried to pick up the boulder. Then there was shooting. The decepticon army were running and shooting.

"Go" I yelled "Go Arcee"

"No I'm not leaving you" said Arcee

"GO ARCEE NOW!" I yelled

Bumblebee and Bulkhead came in and shoots the decepticons. Bumblebee grabbed Arcee and ran off.

"NO let me go Bumblebee" she yelled "Optimus"

Bulkhead tried to lift the boulder. We then heard a noise. Bulkhead gasped. It was a bomb.

"NO" he whispered

Breakdown smiled "Later guys"

"Go Bulkhead" I said "I'll be fine"

"No boss, I'm going to get you out of here"

"You will blow up if you don't go" I said

"You too" said Bulkhead

"I said Go now!" I yelled

Bulkhead stared with worry.

"NOW!" I yelled

Bulkhead ran after Bumblebee and Arcee and struggled to get free.

"Come on" I whispered. The bomb was ticking. I had a minute left. "No"

The bomb then exploded.

…..

Ratchet opened the ground bridge. Bumblebee went in alone with Bulkhead.

"Let me go" Arcee yelled

Bumblebee held her tight until Ratchet closed the bridge. Bumblebee then let's goes of Arcee.

"No!" she yelled "Open it…please Ratchet Optimus is still out there"

"I'm sorry Arcee" said Ratchet "Optimus wants you safe and you are not going back"

Arcee shook her head.

"Bulkhead you were there last did he manage to escape" Arcee asked

"Ummm" Bulkhead looked down "No…he told me to go"

Arcee looked down and went down to her knees.

"NO!" she yelled Bumblebee came to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. Arcee pushed him back "It's your fault. I could save him"

Bumblebee shook his head.

"Arcee" said Ratchet "Bumblebee did the right thing"

"NO! Ratchet can you still get Optimus signal" Arcee said. Ratchet went back to the computer.

"No" Ratchet sighed "I'm sorry"

Arcee yelled and ran to her room. Ratchet placed a hand on his head and sighed. Bumblebee looked down along with Bulkhead.


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus P.O.V

I groaned as I limped to a shelter. I can't feel my leg. The bomb did affect me but not as much. It did destroy the boulder.

I reached for something to grab on. I fell on my knees and then I fell right down.

"Optimus…?" I heard

I groaned and looked up to see who it was.

"Air….Airachnid" I whispered with anger

"You look hurt" she said "Here let me take care of you"

"No…" I groaned

She laughed. I got up and aimed a gun at her. I then felt great pain and I fell right back down. Airachnid smiled.

"You are coming with me" she said.

I looked up but then everything went black.

…..

Arcee was sitting on her berth and went through the whole scene.

"This is all my fault" she whispered "I shouldn't have followed her"

Arcee tears were swelling up. She then closed her eyes.

_"__I am here" said Optimus _

Arcee opened her eyes quickly and looked around. She then threw a pillow to the door.

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead I want you two to go back" said Ratchet "I need you two to look for Optimus"

"We are on it" said Bulkhead. Bumblebee nodded and left after Bulkhead. Ratchet watched them go.

"Oh Please Optimus" whispered Ratchet "Please come back"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked to where Optimus was. Bulkhead looked around; hoping to see something important.

Bumblebee then tripped but Bulkhead grabbed him right before he fell. Bulkhead gasped and picked up Bumblebee.

"Oh my…what happen here?" asked Bulkhead

Bumblebee made some sounds.

"You right Bumblebee the bomb exploded" said Bulkhead "Optimus was here"

Bumblebee went down slowly and went to the crumbled rocks. Bulkhead went slowly down after Bumblebee.

They both started moving the little rocks out of the way. Once the rocks were removed nothing was there.

"He is not here" said Bulkhead as he sighed. "Look"

Bumblebee turned around and stood there shocked. He walked up to where they found a piece.

"It's Optimus…battle mask…" said Bulkhead "Oh no"

Bumblebee shook his head and left running; searching for his leader. Bulkhead shook his head and went after Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee" yelled Bulkhead

He searched and searched wanting to find Optimus. Bumblebee stopped and found some energon. It was spilled all over like puddle.

"Ohhh"

Bulkhead placed a hand on Bumblebee shoulder and shook his head.

"He's gone"

Bumblebee shook his head and cried out.

"Let's go back"

Both got up and walked.

"Ratchet" said Bulkhead

"Yes…did you find him" asked Ratchet

"No…"

"No…by the allspark no" whispered Ratchet

"The whole place is bombed there is nothing left other than rocks and a burnt forest"

"Okay…I'll bridge you two back"

Ratchet opened the bridge and Bumblebee and Bulkhead went to base. Ratchet stared down the whole time. Bumblebee grabbed Ratchet's hand and placed Optimus battle mask on his hand.

"Optimus" Ratchet whispered

Bumblebee then left for his quarters. Ratchet stared at the piece; he then sighed and left.

"Arcee" said Ratchet

"Yes…" she choked as she tried not to cry.

"May I come in" asked Ratchet

"Sure…sure" she said

Ratchet came in and stood in front of her. Arcee just stared at her confused.

"What is it?" asked Arcee

"I sent Bulkhead and Bumblebee to look for Optimus"

"Did they find him?"

"No…I'm sorry"

Arcee gasped and closed her eyes. Ratchet then came up to her and held out his hand.

"This is what they found"

Arcee stared at the piece on Ratchet's hand. Arcee shook her head and cried out. Ratchet frowned and went up to hug her.

"NO" she whispered

"I'm sorry" Ratchet whispered

Ratchet rubbed her back.

….

I groaned as I felt water splashed on my face. I felt a little better but the impact of the bomb did hurt me. My leg is still killing me.

I tried to get free but I was tied. I groaned and tried again.

"It won't work big guy"

I stopped and stared face to face with Airachnid. I grunted and tried harder. The webs won't break.

"I told you" she said

"What do you want?" I asked

"Revenge" she said "I want you to suffer"

"But why me?" I asked

"Because I know everything about you and Arcee"

"What…?" I asked

"I had killed one of her partners" she said "And I will kill another"

"No" I said

Airachnid laughed and walked to another room. I shook my head. I hope Arcee and the others are okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus P.O.V

I looked around for something to use to free myself. I was hanging from the ceiling and the webs are wrapped around my hands.

My arms are hurting so much. I've been in this position to long. I wondered if I can transform my hands to the swords I have.

I then felt something hurt. I groaned and looked down. I was scratched across the stomach.

"Hey there Optimus" said Airachnid

Fluids went down my stomach or should I say blood. I stared at her. I didn't say anything in response.

"How are you today?" she asked

I still didn't answer. Airachnid sighed and grabbed my chin.

"Where is the base?" she asked

"I'm not going to tell you" I said

"You better or I got some good plans for Arcee" she said

"No…" I whispered

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"Never" I answered.

Airachnid got her claw and stabbed me right on the stomach. I groaned and closed my eyes shut. She grunts and turns around.

I then slapped me across the face.

….

Arcee and Bumblebee went out for a drive. Arcee wanted to go alone but Bumblebee wouldn't let her. Not after she got the news about Optimus.

"Bumblebee please I want to be alone" said Arcee

Bumblebee stopped in front of her and transformed. Bumblebee made the beeping sounds.

"I know you care about me but I can take care of myself" said Arcee

Bumblebee shook his head. I transformed and kept on walking. We stopped right where Optimus was stuck under the boulder. The whole place was burnt and exploded. We walked further; I stopped.

They were tracks of fluids or blood.

"Bumblebee look" said Arcee

They both looked at each and followed the track. Arcee then stopped.

"Airachnid went this way" she said

They both ran and followed Airachnid footprints.

…

I groan and stared at Airachnid. She was typing something on the computer but I wonder what. My vision was blurring I can't even see clearly.

Airachnid yells as the computer damaged. She just shook her head and turned to me.

"Ohh Optimus" she whispered

I just looked away. Airachnid grabbed my chin and held me up to face her.

"I always loved you" she said

I raised an eyebrow. "What….?" I whispered

"The first time I saw you" she said "I felt something inside me, it felt wonderful"

"You…you love me?" I asked

"Yes…I do" she yelled

She looked away and paced back and forth.

"I see you with Arcee and she is really happy. You make her smile and daydream" Airachnid said "I want that happiness but with you"

I didn't say anything. I just looked down. Airachnid held me up again. She then leaned and kissed me. I stood there in shock.

I backed away and looked away from her. "I'm sorry Airachnid but I love Arcee"

She grunts and turns around angry.

"I will always love Arcee" I said

She grunts and chokes me.

"No…you belong to me now" Airachnid said

"No…Airachnid" I said "Airachnid there probably is someone out there who loves you but you are going to have to change. You can't be happy like this"

"NO" she yelled "I will never change who I am"

"Well that's sad" I said "I will tell you this…I love Arcee and you can't change that"

"No…" she said "If I can't have you no one can"

I was then stabbed again on the stomach.

"Arcee will never see her love again"

I groaned as she twisted her claws inside my stomach.

…

Bumblebee and Arcee walked until the footprints ran out.

"Great…now what do we do?" asked Arcee

Bumblebee shrugged and leaned against the rock but went through it.

"Bumblebee…!" Arcee yelled

Bumblebee head appeared and he motioned to get through the wall. Arcee followed and stood right next to Bee. It was dark but they could see some light.

Arcee and Bumblebee ran towards the light. They both stopped.

Arcee gasped as she saw Airachnid walked around.

"Airachnid" Arcee whispered


	6. Chapter 6

Optimus P.O.V

I coughed out some blood; and groaned. Airachnid went to go get something but she wouldn't tell me what.

I then heard a yelped. I looked up and saw Airachnid on the floor with Arcee on top of her.

"You will die Airachnid" she yelled "For what you done to Optimus"

Airachnid laughed.

"You killed him" Arcee yelled "And I will kill you"

Bumblebee came running in and armed himself. Airachnid poked Arcee eyes and she got up quickly. Arcee groans and gets up slowly. Arcee was then thrown to the wall. Bumblebee ran to Airachnid and tackled her down.

Bumblebee got up but was grabbed by one of Airachnid legs. She then threw him across the floor. Bumblebee rolled then stopped when he bumped into something.

"Bumblebee" I whispered

Bumblebee looked up and cheered. Bumblebee got his hands into fist. I hen heard a yell and Arcee was thrown right at Bumblebee.

Arcee got up and stopped in front of me.

"Optimus" Arcee cried she went up to me and hugged me.

"Arcee" I said

"I'm going to get you free" said Arcee

Arcee got her blades and cut the webs. Bumblebee got up and helped me down. I fell on my knees but Bumblebee helped me up.

"You guys go" said Arcee "I will stop her"

"No…please…Arcee" I groaned

Arcee looked back at me. I then got up and pushed her out of the way. Airachnid shot a gun and hits me right on my chest. I yelled and fell back.

"NO…!" yelled Arcee

Arcee got up and starts shooting her guns. Bumblebee came to my side and helped me to shelter.

"Bumblebee go help Arcee" I said. Bumblebee frowned "I'll be fine…go"

Bumblebee nodded and headed towards Arcee. Airachnid kicked Arcee on the gut; bumblebee got Airachnid leg and threw her to a wall.

Arcee got up slowly. "Let's finish this"

Airachnid smiled "Okay"

Bumblebee ran but was jumped over. Arcee jumped and kicked her right on the face. Airachnid fell and Arcee held her guns. Airachnid trips her and she gets up.

Bumblebee runs but was struck by her spider webs and was stuck to the wall.

I got up and limped to where they are. I have to stop this. Airachnid got Arcee and choked. Airachnid got a blade and placed it on Arcee's neck.

"Goodbye Arcee" she laughed

"NO…!" I yelled

Airachnid stopped and stared at me. She gets angry and shots the spider web and traps Arcee. Airachnid ran to me.

I ducked and tripped her. She fell down and got up quickly. I got my blades and started fighting her. She ducked under me and I was hit right on the stomach. I yelled out and fell to one knee.

"NO…!" Arcee yelled "OPTIMUS"

I groaned and looked up at Airachnid. Airachnid kissed me again. Airachnid got the blade and slashed my stomach again. I yelled.

"OPTIMUS…!" Arcee yelled "Please Airachnid NO"

Arcee got her blades and cut the webs. Arcee ran behind Airachnid and stabbed her on the back. Airachnid yelled and falls down. Arcee fell on her knees.

"She is gone" she whispered "It's over"

I groaned and fell down. I couldn't take this pain. Bumblebee was freed and ran over to me.

Arcee then came running and kneel down in front of me. She held my head.

"OH Optimus" she whispered "I thought I lost you"

"It's…okay" I whispered

"It's over Optimus" said Arcee "Airachnid is gone…no more suffering"

I smiled weakly "I know"

Arcee kissed me and I held her tight. Arcee then felt the blood on my stomach.

"Let's get you home" said Arcee

I nodded and Bumblebee helped me up. We walked out the cave and right into the road.

"Ratchet Bridge us back" said Arcee

The bridge open and we walked through it. I limped and tried my best not to fall. We got there and I fell on my knee.

"Optimus…!" Ratchet yelled

Ratchet came to me and helped me to the table. Ratchet looked over me and sighed.

"Oh Optimus…" he said "I'm glad you are back"

"I'm glad too old friend" I groaned

Ratchet smiled "Don't worry…we will fix you up"

…..

I was lying on the berth reading some books. Ratchet told me I had to rest for two weeks. Arcee then came in with a smile.

"Hey Optimus" she said

"Hey" I said

Arcee came up and hugged me tight.

"I'm so glad you are with me" she whispered

"Forever and ever" I said "I will never leave you"

She smiled "I love you"

"I love you too" I whispered "And no one can separate us again"

Arcee smiled and kissed me gently. We then hugged.

"And again you are in my arms" I whispered

"I always will be" she whispered

We both kissed and went back to recharge.


End file.
